1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to a package for one more consumer products, and more particularly, to features for a package enclosing one or more consumer products within the package.
2. Description of the Background
With the number of new consumer products on the market increasing, shelf space in retail stores for particular products has become a commodity. It is therefore even more desirable than ever for sellers of consumer products to design packages for holding the consumer products that are visually appealing and memorable. In a retail setting, the hottest selling consumer products may be those that best attract the attention of a passing consumer.
A number of package designs have been developed and sold over the years that include features intended to attract consumers. For example, some packages include a clear or translucent material that allows a consumer to view the product(s) contained in the package without touching the package and while the package is in a display position. Others include colors or graphics that draw a consumer to the product. Sellers of consumer products are always and probably always will be looking for new and unique ways to make their product package stand out.